According to the American Bird Conservancy, national estimates show between 88,000 and 320,000 birds are killed by wind turbines every year. Among these birds killed are many Federally protected birds such as bald and golden eagles. In an effort to reduce these bird kills, the number, locations, and blade speeds of wind turbines are being restricted which impacts the development of wind energy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost method of reducing avian mortality without having to impede the siting and efficiency of wind turbines.